The instant invention relates generally to multi-purpose utility tools, and more particularly the present invention relates to a housing having a compartment for removably storing a standard pocket knife within the handle thereof.
Folding pocket knives with miniature flashlights incorporated into the handle have been known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D412,355 and D408,256 both disclose designs for a folding pocket knife having a small LED light element incorporated into the casing of the knife. Likewise, flashlights having foldable knife blades hingably mounted to the housing of the flashlight have also been known in the prior art. For example, the U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D353,011 and D350,271 each disclose such a flashlight.
The common feature of the prior art is that the handle of the primary tool also serves as the handle for the secondary tool. For the most part, these designs require a specifically designed housing, and more often than not, the design favors the functionality of the primary tool over the secondary tool, making the secondary tool difficult to use in some circumstances. In addition, the primary and secondary tools are not separable and therefore both tools could not be used contemporaneously by different persons.
There is therefore a need for a unique housing configuration that combines a storage compartment that can receive a standard pocket knife as an integral part of the device allowing for storage and for easy removal and use.